


Let The Rain Wash Away Your Sins

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective!Hux, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Detective Hux has recently been transferred to Canto Bight Police Department when he comes across -or rather, he's reluctantly thrown into- what could be an interesting crime scene. Only he doubts it’s a crime scene at all. But if he wants to keep his job and save another young man he must uncover the truth.





	Let The Rain Wash Away Your Sins

_ It was a rainy night. It had been drizzling on and off all day but it had really begun pouring at sundown. Every drop felt like a cold razor, sinking into his skin. It wasn't the nicest weather to be walking outside but he didn't mind. He told himself he didn't mind. _

_ Not long ago, he truly had not minded being out in similar weather; he would just let the water soak him through and through. He wouldn't even blink. But now some things had happened and it wasn't just the cold weather making a shiver run up his spine. He had to remind himself again he didn’t mind the rain or the wind buffeting him about. _

_ Still, Detective Hux adjusted his hat and wrapped himself in his trench coat as he tried to walk faster. _

_ Why was he out in the rain when he should have been home? He lit up a cigarette and reminisced. _

 

It had all started a few weeks ago. Well, it had started some time before that but he’d only become involved after Mr. Snoke had reported a burglary at his mansion, nothing out of the ordinary, so to speak. All the drawers had been ransacked, some furniture broken, but the safe was, well, safe. Just another garden variety breaking and entering where the thief couldn’t find anything quickly enough and was probably scared away by a passing car or something just as boring.

Detective Armitage Hux, a homicide detective, wouldn't have been called for a petty crime like this. Especially, since no one was sure anything had actually been stolen. But these were special circumstances. Chief among them, Mr. Snoke, rich bastard that he was, was friendly with the mayor, and the mayor was friendly with the District Attorney. And the DA had bullied the Chief of Detectives to make one his guys take the case. Why? Because, amid the pieces of broken glass scattered all over the marble floor, a fragment with a bloody fingerprint had been found and Mr. Snoke was sure it belonged to a relative who had mysteriously disappeared some months ago. That’s why he’d moved his many influences to get the case reopened with a new detective in charge.

Hux had been transferred in just after the disappearance case had been declared cold. He didn’t know much about it, but he was almost convinced there was nothing to investigate. Someone could very well decide one day that they didn’t want to be someplace anymore and just leave, right? And what about the fingerprint? Maybe it was there, in the inside of that flower vase long before they skipped town. Maybe someone got hurt while arranging a thorny rose. Maybe it wasn’t the missing relative’s fingerprint at all! Maybe the idiot burglar cut themselves when they smashed the stupid vase! But Mr. Snoke was demanding that a homicide detective investigate the fingerprint and that was where he came in. Since none of the other detectives wanted to have anything to do with Snoke, they stuck it to the new guy.

 

"Fucking millionaire!" Detective Hux mumbled as he climbed the three steps to the mansion’s front door. Before knocking, he looked around. The place was immense.  _ Some people do have everything _ , he thought. The garage door was open and he could see a couple of muscle cars parked there. And who knew what was behind the second garage door, which was closed. Hux shook his head and rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked. Still nothing. He rolled his eyes, suppressed the urge to curse the owner of the house again and walked around to the side of the house.

Hux found a sliding glass door and just as he was considering going in, his partner, Detective Phasma caught up with him.

“Can you believe this place?” she asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. And without further preamble she walked inside. “Detectives Hux and Phasma, CBPD!” Phasma called out, already on her way into a hallway, before anyone had a chance to answer. Hux winced. It was procedure to announce oneself but somehow he felt that Phasma’s yell was out of place here.

Detective Hux was about to follow her in when he caught sight of someone in the pool. A young man was lying on a pool bed, a cigarette on one hand, a glass of wine on the other, floating peacefully, quite unconcerned with anything going on around him.

Did he not hear someone was at the door? Hux asked himself. He sighed and resigned himself to go in and waste the whole day looking for nonexistent evidence.

 

He stepped inside the living room —or at least into what he would have called a living room, but with rich people he never knew—. The room had modern furniture, a big flat screen TV, and a piano; but the thing that really captured his attention was a painting of a young man dressed in black. A distressed young man. He had his hands together as if in prayer, a wound across his chest, and his expression was at the same time angry and deeply sad, staring intensely at the viewer. Hux had the feeling that he’d seen that man, that he had to help him. 

Taking a step back, Hux shook his head, realizing he’d been staring at the painting for the past few minutes. He was unsure if he should shout for someone. Meanwhile, Phasma was probably already chatting up the maids in the kitchen. Hux could hear laughter ringing some rooms over.

 

Hux decided to go back outside, introduce himself to the young man at the pool —thinking that he might as well be as polite as he could, because he didn’t want anyone complaining to the Chief because he had been rude to the rich guy’s son or whatever— and ask him if he knew where to find the owner of the house. But before he had made up his mind entirely, another young man appeared at the top of the central staircase and behind him, Hux guessed, Mr. Snoke himself.

“Good day, Mr. Snock,” Detective Hux greeted him. He was a tall, bald man. He looked old but the swiftness with which he descended the stairs told Hux that this man might be old but in no way helpless. 

Snoke smiled at Hux but, truth be told, that smile did not look inviting or warm at all. “It’s Snoke, actually.” He said, tersely.

Hux felt uneasy but he knew better than to let himself be distracted by his personal opinion of the man in front of him. He told himself to get on with his business so that he and Phasma could leave.

“Apologies, Mr. Snoke, I’m Detective Hux. I apologize for not waiting outside, I believe no one heard us ringing the doorbell."  _ Insistently _ , Hux thought. "Please tell me about the burglary.”

“Please, take a seat.” Snoke said, walking to the nearest couch.

Detective Hux didn’t move.

“I think you’re not convinced you should be here.” Snoke said, smiling still but narrowing his eyes, staring Hux down.

_ Damn _ , Hux thought,  _ he won't hesitate to have me fired _ .

 

“I am glad that the Chief sent you. Yes. I’m used to people being intimidated by me but I can see you are not, and that tells me you’ll be honest and unbiased in this investigation. Am I right?” Snoke’s voice was soft but, like his smile, it had a cold quality about it.

Detective Hux felt those words as a veiled threat and he was suddenly very aware of the tension in his muscles. He sat down across from Snoke.

“I assure you, Mr. Snoke that I will do my job.”

“Good. Now,” Snoke said, “do you really want to know what happened here two nights ago?”.

  
_ Do I want to know?  _ Hux had asked himself back then. Now, some weeks later, he still wondered if he truly did.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts folder for a long time. I hope it makes sense. I will add more tags and characters/relationships in the next chapters.


End file.
